Burn
by PastMyShoulder
Summary: Warning : SMACked and a lil bit of Lindsay Monroe . Mac likes it burned.....
1. Burn

Sunny day...Stella...at Mac's place...

Stella : Mac ?

Mac: Yeah ? asked from his kitchen

Stella : What the hell did you just burned ?

Mac managed a short smile ...

Mac : Burgers . Lots of burgers .

Stella : Geez Mac , that's the only thing you can cook ? Oh , excuse me , you can't cook even these without burning them . smiled

Stella got no reply .

Stella : Mac ?

She went into the kitchen , then suddenly someone grabbed her from behind and pinned her to the kitchen door . Mac starting kissing her neck then moved up to her lips .

Stella whispered ..

Stella : Is it me or the burgers ? Cause I think I am starting to burn now...

Mac : I like them burned

They started kissing , they practically touched every part of Mac's kitchen with their bodies , but they didn't have sex yet because they knew Lindsay was invited to the ''party'' and that's what stopped them from doing ...

Stella bearly managed to say something to Mac because of his kisses ...

Stella : Mac ... wait , Mac !

Mac stopped .

Mac : What ? He had a surprised look on face .

Mac turned his head and saw Lindsay biting her lip trying to stop a big laugh . what the hell . Stella coughed .

Lindsay : Nice to see you guys ! she glanced at them . So , what's cookin' ?

Stella coughed again ...

Stella : Mac's trying to make burgers . she licked her lips

Mac felt the urgent need to kill Lindsay . crap I'm cooking . Okay , relax . Nothing happened . I hope Lindsay shuts her pie hole , hopefully the lab doesn't know by tomorrow .

Mac : Yeah..

Lindsay's phone rang , Lindsay Monroe . yeah , okay . what about Danny ? - Okay . I'm on my way

Lindsay : Sorry guys . I really really have to go . There's been a homocide in the Upper East Side and Danny can't go he's already workin on the Samuels case . Sorry again .

Stella : Oh . Too bad . Okay . Thanks for coming anyway ! she smiled

Mac : Take care Lindsay !

Lindsay : Yeah . Okay , talk to ya later !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stella : Crap !

Mac : What ?

Stella : What ? What ??? she said with a sarcastic tone in her voice . What the hell Mac , you know how Lindsay is !!! In 5 minutes the whole NYPD building and Manhattan will know what happened between us ! We are lucky if whole New York doesn't find out by tomorrow .

Mac licked his lips .

Mac : What do you want me to do Stella ? he grabbed her close to him

Mac : Who care's Stella... Tell me you didn't like it !

Stella : Come here ...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well you can guess what happened afterwards :D . SOrry for all the grammer mistakes . Send me your reviews and suggestions please :) _


	2. It's on now

Everybody was on the job that day ... Mac was passing Danny and Flack when...

Mac : Hey Danny . How's the Samuels case ? Did you get a hint on the victim's ID ?

Danny : Yo boss . No . Still looking . Stella found some gravitational drops on the vic's chest . Hopefully we'll get something this time . (Danny was scratching the back of his neck)

Mac : Yeah . Okay . By the way , where is Stella ? (puzzled look on his face)

Danny : Errrrm ..

Flack : She's in the AV Lab Mac .

Mac : Ok . Thanks. Danny , keep me posted with the case ! (pointed finger at him)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that Danny & Flack continued their conversation , little did they know that Mac heard them accidentally ...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny : Hehe so Montana said Mac was like : I like them burned .

They both laughed at that .

Flack : Oh if this gets to Peyton's ears , she'll freak out like the last time

Mac felt like his throat was getting smaller and smaller ...like he was choking... . ' Damn country girl... oh my God ! I hope this didn't get to Gerard . I need to find Stella . Fast . ' He rushed into the AV Lab yelling : Stella ! Stel !

Stella heard Mac's voice yelling like a lunatic

Stella : What the hell ?

Mac : This ain't good

Stella : Did you drink again ?

( A couple of months ago Mac came to Stella's apartment all drunk and destroyed half of her couch , he was not violent but turned on . He dranked again because of Claire )

Mac took a deep breath .

Mac : Crap Stella the whole lab knows about our little affair or whatever you wanna call it !

Stella managed a loud , full or sarcasm laugh .

Stella : She didn't ! Damn it Mac I told you !

Mac : How the hell was I supposed to know ha ?

Stella : Because I told you that's how you were suposed to know !

Mac : Don't throw all the blame on me okay ! (he raised his hands )

Stella : Whatever...what do you want me to do ? Even if I talk to her , it's just too late . Good thing we didn't had sex ... Now , now then they really would've had subject to gossip on !

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 3 coming up tomorrow ( I hope lol ) :) . Thank you mg0621, Murgy31 and UKGURL17 for your reviews :) . _


	3. Taking a break

Stella : Okay..Mac listen , I really don't have time for this crap , and yes it's your fault , things would've been different if you weren't jumping on me like a wild turned on animal . And of course I liked it damn it , but you knew Lindsay was coming ...

Mac licked his lips and took a deep breath...

Mac : Okay ! Okay ! You're right , I am wrong ! Happy ?

Stella : Good .

Mac could never argue with Stella and win . It was her way or no way...

Stella : Now , that we cleared that up , I have a surprise for you

Mac : Stellaaa... (raised an eyebrow)

Stella : 5 Words : Vacation . Woods.Caban . Romantic.Sex

They laughed...

Mac : Oh Stella , I can't leave wor...

Stella puts her finger on his lips and...

Stella : Shhh... you are coming . I am not taking ''No'' for an answer . Screw Lindsay , screw the lab ... so what if they know ? We love each other.

Mac leaned and his lips touched Stella's into a soft kiss .

Mac : Okay...(he whispered)

Mac : When are we going ?

Stella : Today .

Mac : And how long we'll stay ?

Stella : Not that long . Five days .

Mac: I think we should pack then .

Stella : Yeah .

Mac:I'll pick you up at 6 . Will you be ready ?

Stella : Sure .

They kissed again and said goodbye

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac : Danny . I'm leaving

Danny : Okay

Mac : No Danny , I am really leaving . I need a break . 5 days . You're in charge .And Stella is leaving...

Danny : Woah boss ! This is new . Okay , okay I can handle it . What's with this sudden change ?

Mac : None of your bussines Messer . (he winked and left the building)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac dropped by Stella's house at 6:20 pm

Stella : Well you're late .

Mac : Had some stuff to do .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I would've continued but didn't have time . Next chapter comin soon , promise . Thank you again for your reviews . I really appreciate it :) _


	4. Road To Peace And Quiet

Stella and Mac packed all their stuff up .Mac was wearing a black T-Shirt and blue jeans and Stella a blue top and had also some blue jeans . Mac started the engine of his SUV . ''Sexy Back'' by Justin Timberlake played on the radio .

Mac : You really like this song ?

Stella : You kiddin me ? I love Justin

Mac raised an eyebrow .

Mac : He's 27 , you're 37 .

Stella : Good . The younger the better .

Stella was trying hard to hold a laugh

Mac : You are not sane

Stella couldn't hold it and started laughing

Stella : Ooo , somebody's jealous

Mac: No 27 years boy is gonna take you from me . You 're mine , remember that . 'he smiled at her' . Stella leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips . He returned the kiss .

Stella : Mmmm... you are too sexy . Can't let you go . ' crossed her arms '

Mac : I can say the same thing about you , you know .

Stella : As soon as we get in that cabin , I swear I am going to jump on you and throw you on the couch .

Mac managed a short laugh and then coughed .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meantime , Danny was too curious in finding where Stella and Mac would stay . He scratched his head and hoped that Montana will agree with what he was about to say to her...

Danny : Yo !

Lindsay : Yo..

Danny : So check this out . I've gotta plan . With Mac and Stella

Lindsay's jaw dropped

Lindsay : You know where they're stayinnnng ?

Danny smiled .

Danny : Well I want to find out . Anyway , Mac has a GPS tracker in the SUV and it's linked to our computers . We can easily track them . And I think they are really going a small town in Nebraska . That's what the GPS says .

Lindsay : I know what you're thinking . You wanna spy on them don't you ?

Danny : Boom . It's gonna be a lot of fun . I bet you wanna come with me

Lindsay : 20 $ that we'll see them make out !

Danny : Deal !!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
